<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Agents of Chaos by mahoganyfyre</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26297926">Agents of Chaos</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mahoganyfyre/pseuds/mahoganyfyre'>mahoganyfyre</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Humor, M/M, bucky barnes doesn't know when to quit, no beta we die like men, somebody gets thrown in the pool, steve rogers is just as bad dont let him fool you</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:02:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,219</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26297926</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mahoganyfyre/pseuds/mahoganyfyre</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>She points a very stern and <em>unmistakably intimidating thank you very much</em> finger at Steve."And you should be ashamed of yourself!"</p>
<p>Steve's eyes widen, and he barks out another laugh, surprised this time. "How do you figure?" </p>
<p>"You're supposed to protect me. Where's your Star-Spangled Plan to rescue me? It's your patriotic responsibility, Steven! Your civic duty! Establish justice! Ensure domestic tranquility! Provide for the common defense! Promote the general wel-" </p>
<p>"Are you quoting the <em>preamble to the Constitution</em> at me?" Steve's voice is disbelieving, and Darcy can feel Bucky' chest shaking with laughter against her back. </p>
<p>- Or in which Darcy played herself</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Darcy Lewis/Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Darcy Lewis, James "Bucky" Barnes/Darcy Lewis/Steve Rogers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>460</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/grimeysociety/gifts">grimeysociety</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Surprise- After literal months of binge reading I have been <em>inspired</em> to produce my own content! Thank you, grimeysociety, for that! I've posted lots of MCU fic for a different subfandom so this has been a treat and I'm so hype to write more!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I'm sorry, what was that?"</p>
<p>Darcy's eyes are wide and full of false innocence as she meets Bucky's pointed stare from across the kitchen. She takes a half step away from the counter but doesn't move her hand from the blender's base. Bucky's arms are folded across his chest, jaw tight, and eyes narrowed as he watches her. She had been in the process of creating some blended monstrosity for Jane to hopefully consume without a fight - because apparently stopping to eat real food-fuel hinders the scientific method - when James Buchanan Barnes had stormed into the kitchen like a man on a mission. What precisely that mission is, Darcy isn't sure. They haven't made it that far. The corners of her mouth twitch in amusement as she waits for Bucky to speak again.</p>
<p>"Darcy-"</p>
<p>The sudden, loud whirring of the blender cuts him off for the second time. If Darcy were a betting woman, she'd wager Barton had something to do with Bucky's lousy attitude. She flips the blender back off when he takes a threatening step closer to her.</p>
<p>"Oops! My bad, that's on me. Say again?"</p>
<p>Bucky opens his mouth to hit her with something that no doubt will be wicked snide, but Darcy is quick. She doesn't even bother suppressing a mischievous grin when the kitchen is filled once more with the sound of blades vs. ice. She watches Bucky's face darken as he takes one, two, and then a third step forward, and suddenly it's not so funny anymore. Darcy's eyes widen with apprehension because she <em>knows</em> that look and -</p>
<p>Darcy spins around without bothering to switch the appliance off - swearing when the soles of her flats slip dangerously against the kitchen tile - and takes off. She grabs the doorjamb in an attempt to gain momentum as she turns the corner into the hallway towards the elevator, and she <em>totally could have gotten away with it </em>if Bucky had even an <em>ounce</em> of decency.</p>
<p>Not ten feet ahead, Darcy watches with relief as the elevator doors part and Steven Grant Rogers, in all his Star-Spangled Chivalry, steps out into the hall. They lock eyes for a startling split second - just long enough for Darcy to flinch expectantly when Steve's gaze immediately flicks from her to something just over her shoulder, eyes widening as he takes in the scene. It's then that a distinctly metal arm wraps around her abdomen. The move knocks the breath right out of her, and he fluidly lifts her off the ground, spinning them around and laughing mischievously while Darcy squeals and pushes uselessly at his arm in an attempt to free herself.</p>
<p>"Barbarian! Let me go," she cries out, going for righteous indignation but not quite hitting the mark when really she succeeds only in filling the hall with laughter. "Where's a good taser when you need one?"</p>
<p>Bucky suddenly stops spinning, and if not for his arm wrapped tightly around her middle, she would have lost her footing and pitched forward straight to the floor. Instead, she inhales deeply, ready to give him a piece of her mind but cuts off sharply when Bucky digs his fingers into her side. It's, ya know, The Spot. The one just beneath her ribcage that sends her into silent wheezing laughter as she squirms in his arms.</p>
<p>"I'm sorry, doll, did you say something?" She can feel more than see him grinning, <em>damn him</em>. An act of punishing revenge is already being plotted. Well, an attempt is being made. She's bent over Bucky arm as if she can quite literally crawl out of his clutches.</p>
<p>"Steve," she finally gasps out between wheezes of laughter. "Don't just stand there- Come get your man!"</p>
<p>Steve, <em>the traitor</em>, only laughs. Oh, <em>yeah</em>. He can expect his own healthy dose of revenge right alongside their <em>nightmare </em>boyfriend. His eyes are lit with amusement as he crosses his arms and leans against the wall. "Oh, so now he's <em>my</em> man?"</p>
<p>"Well, he's certainly not <em>mine</em>." Darcy splutters, heaving as she tries to catch her breath when Bucky finally relents in torturing her. Though, he's <em>still not letting her go.</em> "Not when he's acting like a damned clown."</p>
<p>Behind her, Bucky gasps dramatically, manhandling her so that she can easily see his face. "Are you breaking up with me?"</p>
<p>"Bold strategy for a hostage, sweetheart." Steve shakes his head mournfully and clicks his tongue in mock disappointment.</p>
<p>"You're an accessory to this crime, Steven! I am but a wee damsel in distress, and you're-" She cuts off when Bucky starts walking backward, awkwardly hauling her with him. Again, if not for his arm secured around her, she would have tripped at the sudden directional change.</p>
<p>Bucky hums thoughtfully, and Darcy <em>knows</em> that means trouble. "Doesn't this penthouse have a pool?"</p>
<p>"That you mocked Tony for ruthlessly?" Steve looks amused and not at all like he's going to step in and <em>rescue his Lady Love</em>.</p>
<p>"I may have been a bit hasty in my judgment."</p>
<p>Darcy freezes against Bucky for only a moment before fighting for her freedom more vigorously than before.</p>
<p>"Bucky Buchanan Barnes, I will kill you dead where you stand. Thor as my witness, I swear I will." Trying to firmly plant her feet and twist around just enough to push her forearm against the man's chest, she adds, "I've been training with Nat every Tuesday and Thursday okay, you should <em>fear</em> me for the threat that I am!"</p>
<p>Steve and Bucky <em>both</em> laugh, the former pushing away from the wall and following after the two of them. Darcy shoots daggers at him, ready to give him a piece of her mind in his <em>complacency </em>towards this act of war when suddenly her mouth goes dry. Bucky's voice is quiet, filled with a heat that <em>isn't fair</em> because he knows <em>exactly</em> what that tone does to her, when - breath dancing along the sensitive skin just below her ear - he says, "Sweetheart, I'm <em>quivering</em> with fear."</p>
<p>"You should be!" she retorts, voice an embarrassing and revealing octave higher than usual. Darcy's eyes narrow on Steve when the man tips his head back and laughs as he continues to follow after Bucky, who is definitely hauling her through the communal area and towards the balcony deck. She points a very stern and <em>unmistakably intimidating thank you very much</em> finger at Steve. "And <em>you</em> should be ashamed of yourself!"</p>
<p>Steve's eyes widen, and he barks out another laugh, surprised this time. "How do you figure?"</p>
<p>"You're supposed to <em>protect </em>me. Where's your Star-Spangled Plan to rescue me? It's your patriotic responsibility, Steven! Your civic duty! Establish justice! Ensure domestic tranquility! Provide for the common defense! Promote the general wel-"</p>
<p>"Are you quoting the <em>preamble to the Constitution</em> at me?" Steve's voice is disbelieving, and Darcy can feel Bucky's chest shaking with laughter against her back.</p>
<p>Darcy frowns, pushing down her own amusement at the whole damn situation. She apprehensively eyes the glass door they're about to walk through. Bucky isn't going to <em>actually</em> throw her in the pool. He's not that dumb. Okay, well, she's <em>reasonably </em>sure he's not that dumb.</p>
<p>"Steve!" she cries out helplessly, eyes bouncing between the water and her useless boyfriend.</p>
<p>"Darce, you hate when I'm overprotective. And I don't negotiate with terrorists, so." He shrugs all innocently, and Darcy is gonna smack that smug expression off his face as soon as she frees herself from this death trap. She can almost <em>feel</em> the way Bucky smirks as he lets her go just enough to adjust his hold so that he's wrapped his arm her just above her hips rather than high on her midsection, and <em>oh god, maybe he is dumb enough to throw her ass in the pool</em>.</p>
<p>"Overprotective?" Her voice cracks on the word. "Bucky, I'm serious. You better think long and hard on what you're about to do."</p>
<p>They come to an abrupt stop at the edge of the pool, and Darcy, having totally given up any hope of mercy or freedom, is shaking with laughter. Bucky is barely holding it together as he nearly hauls her over the edge, faking her out once, twice, and then a third time just to make her squeal louder. Steve is a half step to their side with a hand slapped over his chest and laughing twice as loud as Darcy. He barely manages a weak salute and breathless, "I'll never forget you, Darcy!"</p>
<p>"Well," Bucky begins mournfully, voice drowning out Steve's as he tries to smother his own laughter in a fool's attempt to school his expression into something of mock seriousness, "I was <em>going</em> to let you go, but after thinking <em>long and hard</em>-"</p>
<p>Darcy screeches, cries out his name in utter betrayal before hitting the water. <em>The audacity</em>. Arms and legs flailing, she finally breaks the surface with a gasp for air. After haplessly trying to push all the hair from her eyes, she flips Bucky off. He has a hand on Steve's shoulder and is doubled over with laughter - Well, they're both doubled over with laughter, and honestly, it's taking a lot of strength to maintain this angry facade. She refuses to give them the satisfaction.</p>
<p>Instead, she clears her throat loudly, and pointedly looks at Steve. "Excuse me, aren't you an Avenger? As in, you <em>avenge </em>people? Hello, it's me, I'm people."</p>
<p>Steve's laughter dies out, and his gaze flickers between Darcy and Bucky - who is <em>still </em>laughing because apparently, he has no sense of self-preservation - and Darcy grins when she sees the shift in Steve's expression right before his hand connects with the other man's shoulder. He <em>doesn't </em>account for Bucky's reflexes, though, and, while the man gasps in surprise, he has just enough mind to grab Steve's wrist before tipping over the edge and plunging into the water.</p>
<p>Darcy laughs with delight while she watches their limbs flail beneath the water as they both immediately try and push the other further down before finally resurfacing together. "Super soldiers, my ass. Thing One and Thing Two have entered the chat."</p>
<p>"I'd like to think I took one for the team," Steve beams openly, and honestly, how dare he have the nerve to smile at her like that while struggling to tread water in his tactical pants. Is nothing complicated for the man? Bucky, on the other hand, is already shucking his jeans. <em>No surprise there.</em></p>
<p>"What team? You <em>let</em> him drag me out here." Darcy splashes him with water, grinning when he twists to the side and lifts his shoulder to block. Bucky snorts, turning to Steve with a twisted expression of mock superiority.</p>
<p>"Darcy's right, Steve. Dick move." He turns to Darcy and stage whispers, "He's kind of a shitty boyfriend."</p>
<p>As if he isn't the biggest offender in the whole damn situation.</p>
<p>"Bold of you to assume I didn't become a single woman the moment I hit the water," Darcy sniffs. When Bucky and Steve both crowd her up against the pool's side, she crosses her arms and refuses to make eye contact.</p>
<p>"You'd miss us," Steve says confidently, hand settling on her hip.</p>
<p>"Sinners. The both of you," she mutters, reaching down to push his hand away but ultimately grabbing his wrist to pull him closer.</p>
<p>"Bold of <em>you </em>to assume you weren't the one who corrupted us." Bucky reaches out to toy with the hem of her shirt but startles when Steve's laughter breaks whatever mood had been brewing. He's dropped his forehead to Darcy's shoulder; he's laughing so hard. Darcy's grin is one of amused confusion, and Bucky is outright glaring.</p>
<p>When Steve finally pulls it together enough to speak, it's through breaks in laughter that he gasps out, "Darcy, have I ever told you about how Bucky lost his virginity?"</p>
<p>"Steve, I'm warning you," Bucky says threateningly as he shoves at Steve's shoulder. The man stumbles a step or three to the side but grips onto Darcy to catch himself before completely losing his footing.</p>
<p>Darcy blindly pats at the side of Bucky's face as she wraps her legs around Steve's waist, clinging to him in the water as he tries to catch his breath. "Hush now, my boyfriend is trying to tell me a story."</p>
<p>Still laughing, Steve nods his head as he tries to catch his breath. He wraps his arms around Darcy but still has to drop his forehead to her shoulder as he struggles to overcome the fits of giggles.</p>
<p>
  <em>Giggles.</em>
</p>
<p>That's how Darcy <em>knows </em>it's going to be good. Well. That and the way Bucky splashes them and mutters, "I hate you both."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Round Two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Darcy can’t stop watching Bucky as he moves around the kitchen, pointedly avoiding the counter her ass is currently occupying. It’s been hours since The Event(s), and Bucky still turns a delightful pinkish-red shade whenever he meets her gaze. Darcy has never seen the man so embarrassed, and, honestly, it’s kind of the cutest fucking thing in the world. </p><p>--</p><p>Or in which Darcy and Bucky just can't stop their own cycle of chaos.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Me again! I thought this fic was over, but apparently I was wrong. That Tumblr anon got to me and next thing I knew I had a second chapter! I hope it delivers.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Darcy can’t stop watching Bucky as he moves around the kitchen, pointedly avoiding the counter her ass is currently occupying. It’s been <em>hours </em>since The Event(s), and Bucky still turns a delightful pinkish-red shade whenever he meets her gaze. Darcy has never seen the man so embarrassed, and, honestly, it’s kind of the cutest fucking thing in the world.</p><p>Steve had wandered off about a half-hour ago in search of Sam for something Darcy can’t recall because she was too busy stealing glances at James Buchanan Barnes the Scandalous. So, it’s just the two of them here in the kitchen. Alone. For the first time since Steve watched as she was done diddly done dirty by their boyfriend, and, for the first time since Steve Rogers done diddly did their boyfriend dirty.</p><p>“So,” Darcy begins, only to be cut off by Bucky, who lets out a pained, distressed whine. “I haven’t even brought it up!”</p><p>Bucky spins around, wooden spoon pointed in her direction. “You were <em>going</em> to!”</p><p>“Says you! If for once in your life you would just let me speak-”</p><p>Bucky cuts her off with a scoff, throwing a dishtowel at her. “<em>Let </em>you speak? Doll, I can’t ever get you to shut up.”</p><p>Darcy catches the towel with ease, and she wants to look offended, but she can’t quite smother the way her lips twitch in amusement because the man isn’t wrong. “Wow, you’re just going to read me to filth like this?”</p><p>“I think you know that I don’t know what that means, but I feel like I should say yes. Yes, I am.”</p><p>“Disrespectful! Ungrateful!”</p><p>“Hilarious! Brilliant! Attractive as fuck!”</p><p>Darcy’s expression softens, straight up melts at his words because as much as the man likes to feign cocky and stone-cold, she knows better. With a beaming smile, she says, “Bucky! That was really sweet of you to say. Now I feel bad for talking shit.”</p><p>Bucky smirks. “Yeah, well, according to Steve, I don’t hype myself up enough, so I just figured since you were-”</p><p>“You were talking about yourself?”</p><p>The asshole - yes, <em>asshole </em>- looks up at her with wide, comically confused eyes. “Who else would I be talking about?”</p><p>Darcy hops off the counter with a speed that has Bucky’s expression shift into something of surprise. It takes all of a half-second to process how Darcy spins the towel between her thumb and forefinger of both hands. Bucky takes a step back with one arm outstretched between them.</p><p>“Do not!” He tries to sound stern, threatening, but completely misses the mark when, in the same breath, Darcy snaps the towel at him. He lets out an embarrassingly high pitched noise and barely manages to avoid the corner of the towel connecting with his thigh.</p><p>“Sorry, can’t hear you over my never shutting the fuck up.” She’s wearing a devious expression that Natasha would be proud of. On any other occasion, he would too, except it’s<em> directed at him,</em> and <em>god she’s taken another step forward</em> with a weapon he’s been at the business end of for too often throughout childhood. It’s may be possible that he’s walked right into this.</p><p>Bucky stumbles back another step, ripping the other towel off the stove handle as he passes. “Darcy, sweetheart, let’s talk about this-” </p><p>“No thanks,” she cuts off. “I don’t negotiate with terrorists.”</p><p><em>Snap.</em> Using the towel as a shield, Bucky dodges the attack. He shoots her a victorious grin before winding up his own towel, ready to go on the offense.</p><p>“How well did that work out for Steve?” They’ve both walked their way into the living area now, carefully navigating the furniture as they circle each other, waiting for an opening. Darcy opens her mouth to speak, but all that escapes her is a familiar squeal. Bucky launches himself over the coffee table and cries out in triumph only to trip over the book Darcy knocks off the side table in her haste to retreat. He hits the ground in surprise, and Darcy’s peals of laughter fill the apartment.</p><p>“Bucky Barnes, ladies and gentleman, Super Solider Extraordinaire!”</p><p>Nearly growling, Bucky picks himself up off the floor in one fluid motion, except Darcy is ready for him this time. He’s just pulled himself upright when Darcy gets him right in the chest. It stings like a bitch, <em>because of course it does</em>, and Bucky bends forward, rubbing at his chest.</p><p>“<em>Fuck</em>. That was <em>so </em>unnecessary.”</p><p>“You’re right,” she laments, pouting in a way that has Bucky all types of suspicious. “That was so terribly <em>disrespectful </em>of me. I shouldn’t treat my elders this way. I mean, you could have broken a <em>hip</em>!”</p><p>In true Darcy fashion, she cracks immediately, snickering at her own comments as she continues to stumble backwards towards one of the bedrooms. When Bucky looks up and meets her gaze with nothing but devious competitiveness in his eyes, she sucks in a breath and takes off running for the second time that day.</p><p>**</p><p>When Steve finally makes it back to the apartment nearly an hour later, he’s met with chaos. The sounds of laughter and squealing echo through the apartment, and their small kitchen table lies on its side at the end of the hall. Bucky and Darcy are attempting to loudly <strike>talk</strike> yell over the other, but Steve can’t make out what they’re arguing about.</p><p>Well, argue isn’t quite what’s happening. Stepping around the corner and into the living room feels a lot like stepping onto a battlefield. Laundry, primarily socks, are strewn absolutely everywhere, and Bucky and Darcy both have pillows in one hand and long, wooden spoons in the other. Bucky stands between a tipped over armchair and their coffee table, which has been unceremoniously pushed up against the wall, and Darcy is up on the sofa, balanced precariously with one foot on the arm as if she’s about to launch herself over it at any moment.</p><p>Darcy laughs as she flails her weapon at Bucky, who is all dramatic eye rolls and amused scoffs. Neither one of them notice his presence, and damn, that’s really saying something. Steve is just about to cut in when Darcy pulls a balled-up sock out of her back pocket and chunks it over her shield-pillow at Bucky, who takes a swing at the projectile as if it were a baseball.</p><p>It lands only a few feet from Steve, and the two monsters absolutely freeze when they finally spot him. He looks at them expectantly, and Darcy’s mouth opens and closes as she tries to find words. And <em>there’s</em> something new. Finally, Bucky breaks the silence.</p><p>“We don’t have to explain ourselves to you.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Why yes I do have a tumblr (<a href="https://mahoganyfyre.tumblr.com/">mahoganyfyre</a>), I say to literally nobody who asked.<br/>And yes, I did edit the first chapter because I made a stylistic choice that I immediately regretted so I am unashamedly changing it. (Okay, maybe little shame)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>